Yu Yu Haksuho Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories with two or more chapters to them.
1. Little Tastes of Delight 1

Title: Little Tastes of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke

Part: 1

Word count: 1,714

An: And here we go with a new story for every Tuesday. This round is set in Yu Yu Hakusho and I hope that you guys enjoy. :3

* * *

It was King Emma's birthday once more and the part was well underway, everyone who was high enough was there with their families, mates, and some even with most of their household.

It had been three years since the last tournament that had decided that Emma would be king of them all and Yusuke had just turned 18 the last month before, and was dealing with heartache that cut. Sighing, he looked towards the party, eyebrows coming together and drawing together as brown eyes swept over the party. It was in full swing, everyone having fun, drinking and eating happening around him as everyone celebrated the Youkai Kings birthday.

His eyes found where Kurama was standing, talking with someone who was rather effeminate and looked quite a bit like Yusuke, even if he looked to be more on the girlish side. Letting his hurt shine through for a split second, Yusuke turned away and moved deeper into the shadows on the terrace and turned away from the party once more.

Kurama had broken up with him in a most hurtful way on his birthday, after nearly a year together as lovers and friends. The kitsune had said that he couldn't stand being around him with all of his baggage from his past, nor the fact that he could be so very childish. Yusuke believed that's what hurt the most, being called childish.

The young youkai lord couldn't remember the last time he had been a child in any form outside of his mask.

Sighing, Yusuke brushed a bit of long hair back out of his face and leant against the railing of the terrace. He had started to grow out his hair a couple of years before in a way to remember all that he had lost since he had arrived in the Makai. First had been Raizen, and later, when he had gone to see them after a year of training, Keiko and just in the last six months, his mother. The woman had finally succumbed to her hard living lifestyle, the drugs and alcohol that had ruled her life ravaging her body to a point where it had just given out one day.

He had had Kurama there while he had been dealing with the funeral and the estate, which had been quite a bit surprisingly. But once they had come back they hadn't been quite as close as before, growing apart until the day of his ruined birthday where the spirit fox had torn out his heart without a bit of remorse.

But now, here Kurama was flirting with someone that reminded any that saw him of a very girly, shallow Yusuke. It just added insult to injury for the young demon lord.

Sighing, Yusuke reached into a pocket and pulled out a slim silver case that had been his mother's and opened it up. Pulling out a cigarette, he tucked it into the corner of his mouth and used a match to light it, the cherry glowing brightly in the dark. Taking a slow drag off of it, he pulled it away from his mouth and tapped the ash off of it as he let out the slow stream of smoke.

He was content with just standing there, staying away from his ex and from all those that dared to give him pitying looks.

He didn't want their looks of pity, didn't want to know that they knew just how Kurama had used him, had turned on him at the first chance of doing so. He should have listened to the rumors about his ex, he supposed, but he hadn't, hoping that he had changed enough that it spilled over into his relationships with people.

"Am I a fool? I don't think I'm a fool, but I sure was fooled," Yusuke snorted, shaking his head as he drew in a fresh cloud of smoke, ignoring the soft footsteps and comforting feeling of heated power that could only come from one person.

"Quoting now? Does it really fit the moment?" Hiei asked as he came to stand next to Yusuke, handing him a thin glass of youkai wine, knowing that the other didn't drink much and never something hard.

"Kenneth Lay said it and I think it can fit to a point," Yusuke drawled, shrugging with a smile. "I know quite a few good Emily Dickinson ones to. I rather love her stuff, along with Shakespeare on occasion," he continued, taking the glass and sipping at the wine with a smile.

"Oh? Do share?" Hiei drawled as he pulled himself up to perch on the railing, watching the lean body shift as Yusuke smoked and thought about it.

"Okay, how about this one. _Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul – and sings the tunes without the words – and never stops at all_," he hummed, smiling at his friend as the fire youkai chuckled lowly.

"Very interesting. Wasn't she rather morbid about some things?" Hiei asked as Yusuke swirled his drink around.

"Sometimes, yes. Poetry mostly," Yusuke hummed with a smile, shaking his head with a laugh of amusement, feeling some of the pain ease very slightly before he looked over his shoulder. Spotting Kurama lean down close to the young man as he whispered something into his ear, he turned away quickly and drank down the wine in his glass, as if he was trying to drown his misery.

"He's really hurting you with his callousness, isn't he?" Hiei asked. Yusuke looked up and gave his friend a studying look, but didn't find any pity but something akin to sympathy and understanding as dark red eyes glared at the flirty kitsune.

"I suppose you can say that," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head with a frown as he looked out over the garden that had been nurtured by Emma and his servants. "I don't know why I let it get to me in such a way, but…no matter how much I try it still hurts to know that he didn't want me and all that came with me, but rather he wanted the pretty looks and the power. He didn't want the baggage that is unfortunately a part of my very being," he sighed, finishing off his cigarette before snuffing it out and tossing it out into the garden, knowing that it would soon be nothing more than mulch.

"He was always an idiot when it came to having something perfect in his grasp, flawed or not," Hiei snorted, shaking his head with a smile dancing on his lips. Yusuke flushed lightly as he played with his empty glass. "But to shove the newest play toy in your face is just cruel. And stupid."

"I can't exactly stop him now can I?" Yusuke asked, chuckling with a bit hurt and pain, eyes expressing those emotions. "I can't even talk to him anymore. I knew that should we ever break up that it would be likely that I would have a hard time putting our relationship behind us but I could have talked with him. But with the way that he had done it just kind of ruined it all for me I suppose," he said, shaking his head.

"He's a fucking fool," Hiei snorted, shaking his head before turning to Yusuke, seeing the soft sad smile on his face before the young youkai lord shook his head, hair swinging.

The shorter man felt the urge to reach out and grasp the soft hair, wanted to feel the long locks slide through his fingers, feeling the soft texture of it. He wanted to see how it would look spread out under Yusuke as his body writhed and arched up into his touches, his kisses. Hiei shifted in place as he put a clamp down on those thoughts for later perusal, making Yusuke look at him with a curious look on his face.

"Just thinking," Hiei said, smiling slightly as his ran his clawed fingers through his hair. Yusuke chuckled and smirked as he played with a long bit of his hair, twisting it around and around his finger before braiding it and then unbraiding it.

"I see. I suppose we should go in and prepare for the present opening," Yusuke mused, watching the way the other guests were all heading for their tables to watch their King open the presents.

"We should. Come sit with Mukuro-san, Yukina and I?" Hiei requested, tilting his head with a barely there smile on his lips. It was more a quirk of his lips then an actual smile, but it was there and it made him smile in return.

"Yeah. I really have no urge to sit next to Kurama. I know that the seating was set before we broke up but to get away from him would be perfect," Yusuke sighed. The two youkai headed for the table that held four chairs and four places for them to sit.

The rest of the party was spent enjoying their time together, ignoring the way Kurama was so intent on playing with his newest little toy right in front of them as Emma opened the presents, smiling at a few and nodding at the rest. Yusuke and Hiei, for the most part, talked about things that didn't include Kurama or the pain that he had caused in the young youkai lord.

Afterwards, Yusuke and Hiei went to his home, the fire youkai deciding to stay for a few days to just hang out and relax with the younger man. He was going to do what he could do to help the younger man to heal from the hurt that Kurama had caused in him.

Hiei figured that he would have to go to the Human World to ask for his own ex-lover's help on what to do to help Yusuke. Hopefully Kuwabara would be able to help him in his thoughts.

As Hiei settled into bed that night, he was already making plans on what to do next, already making plans on how to fix Yusuke's hurt and make him feeling better after so much pain. He would do what he needed to do and would make the other man feel loved once more now that he had a chance to do so.


	2. Little Tastes of Delight 2

Title: Little Tastes of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke

Part: 2

Word count: 1,427

AN: Another part down. *stretches with a hum* Enjoy you guys. Remember, I might to forget while I'm working on my novel next month due to my National Novel Writing Month fun. Just to warn you guys.

* * *

Slipping into Kuwabara's room, Hiei looked around and smirked at the fact that the young human had left his desk covered in text books for his college courses and notebooks that had his carefully taken notes from his classes. His laptop sat open with a report on something or another half written and waiting for the writer to continue to write it.

Sighing, Hiei closed the window behind him and moved to sit down on the bed, legs crossed and back pressed up against the wall was he watched the door, waiting for Kuwabara to get back from the kitchen. Running a clawed finger over his bottom lip, he settled in to think about Yusuke and the last few days that he spent with the young youkai lord.

He had found out more about him then he had in all of the time he had spent with the other male before. Yusuke was much deeper than what most thought him to be, which wasn't very surprising all things considered but to find such hidden depths… It had surprised him and made him even more curious about Yusuke and what he hid from them all.

Hiei had discovered that while he drank it, he didn't really enjoy coffee having lived off of it for much of his time in school once he hit age 12. Yusuke preferred to drink tea, mostly flavored herbal teas, sometimes green tea, but mostly blueberry herbal tea. It amused the young fire youkai to no end to watch as he sipped at his tea, just enjoying and tasting it with slow, deliberate movements. He had done so often while Hiei had stayed in his palace.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head as he shifted, drawing one leg up to rest his arm on the others knee, fingers twitching as he continued to think about what else he had found out about his friend. Yusuke loved a good horror movie but was a sucker for a romance movie from the older cinema years of classic film. Yusuke would always watch them when he thought no one was looking but wouldn't deny watching it.

He would just ask what they were going to do about it before going back to his movie.

He also had a soft spot for trashy gay romance novels but also the better pieces, but was picker about those. He had several accounts that he bought e-books from and often worked for the sites as a pre-reader, finding the good stories so that he had a balance of somewhere in the hundreds for them.

He didn't shrink from his duties either. Yusuke could always be found working on what needed to be done for the good of his land and people early in the morning and into the afternoon. After an easy, light lunch, he would then go and spar or train before dinner. After dinner, he would do something, relaxing and hanging out with whoever was there, entertaining his guests.

It was nice to see the depths of Yusuke but it only whetted his appetite to know more about him.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as he stepped inside of the bedroom, eyes sparkling brightly at the sight of his ex and now close friend. They had once been close lovers but hadn't worked out, fighting often, fucking to make up and then doing it all over again. It had been a mutual break up and neither of them regretted ever having been lovers since they had learned much about themselves during it.

"I came to ask for some advice from a close friend," Hiei drawled as Kuwabara tossed him a pack of sushi and rice balls that his friend enjoyed quite a bit and that they kept for the occasional drop in. The fire youkai caught both packages and ripped them open as Kuwabara settled in with his own plate of sliced up fruit.

"About what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the shorter male. Hiei shifted in place and eyed the bottles that sat on the tray that had been carried in by Kuwabara, getting a bottle of lemonade tossed at him.

"I need to ask you about Yusuke," Hiei said, opening the bottle of lemonade after giving it a good hard shake. "Outside of the bitch, you've known him the longest. If I remember correctly, not many know that you two are cousins through Yusuke's father, such as he was," he continued, gazing at his friend as he sipped his drink.

Kuwabara hummed lowly as he sat back in his chair, plucking a mandarin slice from his plate. "Yeah. We try not to tell people because then they'd ask all sorts of questions that upset Yusuke and then he has to hurt someone and that's not a pretty sight in the long run," he said, shaking his head. His hair was loose and swayed around his face with the move. Hiei grunted. "So what exactly did you want to know about our ever intrepid Yusuke?"

"Before the fox got his mitts on him, did he ever date anyone beyond Keiko? If you could call what they had dating," Hiei said before he bit into a rice ball, chewing it slowly.

"Once but it was a puppy love kind of thing really. He dated this really nice guy from Kurama's old high school but it didn't last for very long. Maybe six months because the guy had to move to Tokyo because his dad lost his job," Kuwabara said, shrugging as he rubbed at his head. "It was kinda sappy sweet and it really sucked that it didn't last as long as Shizune and I had hoped it would have. If they could have lasted past Yusuke graduating, they would have been together for a long time, even with Yusuke dying twice and all the shit that came with it," he continued.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow and gazed at his ex. "Did they keep in touch?" he asked, getting a head shake. "Yusuke to busy with life or what?"

"Nah. The ass just stopped writing after sending a letter telling him all about the cute, sweet piece of ass that he got together with and that he didn't need some back up piece of ass," Kuwabara snorted, sneering unhappily at the memory.

"Fucking dick weed," Hiei snorted, causing Kuwabara to bark out a laugh and nod. "What did Yusuke do after that?"

"He burnt ever letter that the guy ever sent to him along with all of the gifts that he ever got from the guy. Which turned out to be half his wardrobe and three uniforms . He sold the DVD's and mangas that he got from him to replace his uniforms," Kuwabara stated, smirking with Hiei.

"Sounds like something he would do," Hiei drawled as he finished off his rice balls and started on his sushi. "What Kurama did really fucked with him as I've found out this last week."

"Yeah? He hasn't shown me jack shit during our talks," Kuwabara said, snorting lightly as he shook his head. "The idiot doesn't show shit if he can help it."

"The only reason I know," Hiei started, waving the chopsticks that came with his sushi, "is because I caught him out on the terrace at King Emma's birthday bash as he watched the fox flirt with his new boy toy. Who looks suspiciously much like our dear demon lord."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kuwabara moaned, shaking his head. "Don't tell Shinzune that Kurama did that yeah? I don't want a silver kitsune's pelt hanging on the wall above the mantle next to the human one that will end up there if she ever gets her hands on his other ex."

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "Not planning on it, no worries about that," he chuckled, eating a bit of sushi. "Now, what I want to know is how do I fix his hurt? I've wanted him for quite a while as you know but I don't want to just…completely fuck up trying to get him," he said.

"Well, you need to start by just being his friend," Kuwabara stated, sitting back in his chair as he started to tell his ex just how to woo his emotionally scarred friend. It was a very informative talk for Hiei, especially learning about how much of a bottom Yusuke really was as he had discovered with his two ex's.

His fantasies would be well fueled for the next several weeks to come.


	3. Little Tastes of Delight 3

Title: Little Tastes of Desire

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Kurama

Part: 3

Word count: 1,947

AN: My older brother is in the hospital. I will be going over to see my older sister on Thursday. Please note that yes, I will post but I'm going to be eh on actually returning replies for a week or so. Thank you.

* * *

Landing lightly on the edge of Tourin, Yusuke's land, Hiei looked around and smirked lightly before continuing on his way to the main castle, finding several of his friend's loyal servants moving around the land, doing what they needed to do. He nodded to a few that he knew personally but did not stop running towards the castle that he knew the young youkai lord was waiting.

He was proven right when he finally came to a stop before the doorways, finding Yusuke perched on a wall, sipping some water from a water bottle and holding another.

"Hey there," Yusuke greeted, holding out the unopened water bottle with a smile on his lips, eyes dancing as he slid off of the wall. Hiei grunted and took the bottle, opening the top and draining it with a few long gulps, his friend looking away with a blush.

"It's warmer than usual," the fire youkai grunted, Yusuke nodding his head as he put the water bottle aside.

Digging around in his pocket, he sighed and pulled out a thick hair tie. "Yeah, unfortunately. It's getting up there today. Luckily for us, most of the castle is pretty nice since the walls are so thick. Adobe like I think," he said as he pulled his hair back into a messy somewhat bun that kept it off the back of his neck.

"Adobe?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. He had heard of the term but had never quite learned just what it was, or why it was called that.

"It originated in the hotter areas of the Americans and most of Mexico if I remember my history right. They would take mud and straw or dried out leaves, stuff like that, mix them together and either form bricks or layer it onto a frame. It was for more permanent homes and to keep things cool during the summer months and warmer during the winter. It's made for desert living," Yusuke hummed, rubbing at the back of his head before pointing to the walls. "Ours is made with rich mud and peat from one of the swamps then with the sand turned into mud from nearby. There's a reason why the castle is so big outside but smaller inside."

"The walls are thick," Hiei said, Yusuke nodding and leading the way into the castle. He smirked and ran a hand through his upright hair, musing the locks ever so slightly as his friend look over his shoulder. "Can we still spar like we planned?" he asked.

"Yeah, not a problem," Yusuke said, waving a hand back and forth as he lead the other man to the dining room. "Lunch first, man. I'm hungry and you're a good half hour late," he said, smirking over his shoulder to show him that he was just teasing him. Smirking, Hiei rolled red eyes as they sat down at the table, nodding when the servant placed their food down before leaving with a knowing smile on his face.

"Your servants make me wonder sometimes," Hiei muttered, eyes wide as he watched the servant leave before shaking his head and turning back to his plate and finding a spread of sliced meat, cheeses, sweet rolls and a selection of condiments. Smirking, he followed Yusuke's example and used the sweet rolls to make several small sandwiches to his taste. "Why lunch like this?"

"Because it allows me to customize what I want to eat and how I want to eat it. I don't have to worry about being killed because of an onion being placed on my sandwich on top of that," Yusuke stated as he bit into a turkey sandwich that he had built.

Hiei snorted and smiled at his friend. "Such an odd allergy to have," he teased, Yusuke shrugging in return.

"I didn't like onions to begin with so when the damn allergy popped up when I was 10 it wasn't a hardship for me," Yusuke hummed, shrugging one shoulder as he finished off the sandwich and started on a second, building it with some ham and pickles. "Every one of the recipes that we have here have removed the onions and onion type things so I don't have to worry if I have guests."

"It's a good thing it's just eating and not contact," Hiei drawled, Yusuke nodding and biting his sandwich in half.

"You're telling me," Yusuke snorted as he made a few more sandwiches, Hiei copying him as they fell into an easy silence. A servant came out only twice, once to refresh their drinks and again to place a large bowl of chips with some dip down for them. They ate and sat around for a good half hour afterwards so as to make sure that they wouldn't get sick during their sparring.

"Alright, come along, detective. I wish to toss you around your training room once more," Hiei snorted as he stood up, brushing off his pants with a smug smile.

Yusuke snorted in return and stood with him, pulling his hair free of the bun and tightly braiding it. "Bring it on, midget," he teased, leading the way towards the training room that was on the back end of the castle.

"Midget? I'll show you a midget," Hiei growled, eyes vibrant and teasing. His words held a double meaning that Yusuke completely missed even as Hiei's mind provided him with just how he would show the younger man a midget.

Smirking, he stood across from the younger man, both falling into their chosen stances before Yusuke threw the first punch, a lazy one, as if he was just playing. In a way, he was. Hiei threw his own punch, an equally lazy one that was easily batted aside. They were soon trading punches and kicks, each faster than the last, skidding and running around the room as they sparred.

Yusuke would land a punch before getting kicked while Hiei would often flip the younger youkai around and watch him land light on his feet, not the least bit slowed down by the fact that he had just been tossed by someone who was at least an inch shorter than him. He was more then used to it by then.

As they came to a draw, both men bruised and somewhat bloodied, Yusuke skidded to a stop some feet from Hiei, falling to land on his ass and huffing with a smile on his lips. Hiei chuckled and picked up his cloak from where he had tossed it aside earlier during the fight, having learned that Yusuke had discovered a few new tricks to fight with.

"Come on, detective. We both need a shower and a change of clothes," Hiei snorted, tossing his cloak over his shoulder as Yusuke groaned from his place.

"Yeah, alright," he huffed, hauling himself up and off of the ground, leading the way to their rooms. Once they had showered and changed, Hiei into another copy of his clothes, Yusuke into a pair of loose pants and shirt, they came back together in the library, sitting in a far back corner with several large pillows that made a rather nice nest for them.

"Has the fox tried to contact you while I was gone?" Hiei asked as he settled into his personal pillow. He hated smelling others on the pillows that he sat on, same with his chairs and Yusuke respected that, always having a pillow, and chairs just for him in each of the rooms. He rather liked that and felt smug that not even the fox could get such special treatment.

Yusuke shook his head with a tight look on his face. "Twice, via letter. Apparently he's coming with Yomi to talk peace treaties with me for some of my outer land areas that he wants to farm since it's not really being used. Part of the food would go to some of the smaller villages in that area, mostly warriors instead of farmers. They can raise meat creatures and the such but not plants outside of rice," he said. Hiei scowled.

"Did he say anything else outside of that?" he asked, claws scrapping against the floor under him lightly as Yusuke gazed at him, eyebrow raised.

"He wants to talk with me when we have time between discussions. I can't very well just tell him to fuck off without insulting Yomi though I don't think our dear Lord knows what his precious fox did and how much of a bastard he can be, despite their history together," Yusuke hummed, rubbing at the back of his neck, his braid twitching with the movement.

"So you're just going to deal with him and move on finally?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow at the small smile on Yusuke's face.

"I've already moved on," he stated, reaching out to pluck the sake bottle out from where he kept such things hidden. Pulling out two sake cups, Yusuke opened the bottle before handing over one of the cups to his friend.

"How so?" Hiei asked, tilting his head with a long look at Yusuke as he poured some of the sake into the two cups.

"I figured, while you were seeing Kuwabara, that if he didn't want to be with me and help me deal with all of my hang ups and fuck ups and all that good shit that came with a relationship that comes with me, than I don't need to mourn the fact that he's a bastard," Yusuke stated, shrugging as he sipped at his sake. Hiei hummed and drained the cup before holding it out to the other.

"So you moved on while I was gone. That's good. It was annoying that you were moping," he snickered, getting a moan from the younger youkai as he poured some more.

"Oh, fuck you, man," Yusuke huffed, rolling his eyes as he settled back onto his pillow, smirking at him. "Anyways! I moved on and if he wants to try something I can just show him how cold a street rat can get. If he thinks he's cold, he's like an ice cube in the sun compared to someone like me," he purred, eyes flaring.

Hiei chuckled and he saluted his friend with his glass as he frantically quelled the desire that rose within him at the sight of flashing eyes and the sound of the rolling purr. "Good luck. I want to be a fly on that wall when you tell him off," he stated, making Yusuke roll his eyes.

"Man, only you would want to be on the wall for that fight," Yusuke snorted. "Why don't you just watch from a safe distance. You have the hearing for it after all," he teased, offering Hiei some more sake, pouring more for the both of them. "As it is, I have time to prepare myself to deal with the ass. They won't be here for another week or two, just got to wait for it," he continued, shrugging with a smile.

"Good luck, Yusuke," Hiei drawled, the two tapping their glasses together before settling back in to enjoy their time together. Their conversation ranged from past relationships that had happened, Yusuke admitting to his first relationship that had ended in disaster so long ago while Hiei talked about the few in his life time that he had that was worth mentioning.

They also talked about their pasts, Hiei learned about how it had been to grow up for Yusuke to rely upon himself and no one else, despite Kuwabara's and Shizune's offers of help. He went to bed that night with much to think about and very little time to really think about it.


	4. Little Tastes of Delight 4

Title: Little Tastes

* * *

of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Kurama

Part: 3

Word count: 1,947

AN: My older brother is in the hospital. I will be going over to see my older sister on Thursday. Please note that yes, I will post but I'm going to be eh on actually returning replies for a week or so. Thank you.

Landing lightly on the edge of Tourin, Yusuke's land, Hiei looked around and smirked lightly before continuing on his way to the main castle, finding several of his friend's loyal servants moving around the land, doing what they needed to do. He nodded to a few that he knew personally but did not stop running towards the castle that he knew the young youkai lord was waiting.

He was proven right when he finally came to a stop before the doorways, finding Yusuke perched on a wall, sipping some water from a water bottle and holding another.

"Hey there," Yusuke greeted, holding out the unopened water bottle with a smile on his lips, eyes dancing as he slid off of the wall. Hiei grunted and took the bottle, opening the top and draining it with a few long gulps, his friend looking away with a blush.

"It's warmer than usual," the fire youkai grunted, Yusuke nodding his head as he put the water bottle aside.

Digging around in his pocket, he sighed and pulled out a thick hair tie. "Yeah, unfortunately. It's getting up there today. Luckily for us, most of the castle is pretty nice since the walls are so thick. Adobe like I think," he said as he pulled his hair back into a messy somewhat bun that kept it off the back of his neck.

"Adobe?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. He had heard of the term but had never quite learned just what it was, or why it was called that.

"It originated in the hotter areas of the Americans and most of Mexico if I remember my history right. They would take mud and straw or dried out leaves, stuff like that, mix them together and either form bricks or layer it onto a frame. It was for more permanent homes and to keep things cool during the summer months and warmer during the winter. It's made for desert living," Yusuke hummed, rubbing at the back of his head before pointing to the walls. "Ours is made with rich mud and peat from one of the swamps then with the sand turned into mud from nearby. There's a reason why the castle is so big outside but smaller inside."

"The walls are thick," Hiei said, Yusuke nodding and leading the way into the castle. He smirked and ran a hand through his upright hair, musing the locks ever so slightly as his friend look over his shoulder. "Can we still spar like we planned?" he asked.

"Yeah, not a problem," Yusuke said, waving a hand back and forth as he lead the other man to the dining room. "Lunch first, man. I'm hungry and you're a good half hour late," he said, smirking over his shoulder to show him that he was just teasing him. Smirking, Hiei rolled red eyes as they sat down at the table, nodding when the servant placed their food down before leaving with a knowing smile on his face.

"Your servants make me wonder sometimes," Hiei muttered, eyes wide as he watched the servant leave before shaking his head and turning back to his plate and finding a spread of sliced meat, cheeses, sweet rolls and a selection of condiments. Smirking, he followed Yusuke's example and used the sweet rolls to make several small sandwiches to his taste. "Why lunch like this?"

"Because it allows me to customize what I want to eat and how I want to eat it. I don't have to worry about being killed because of an onion being placed on my sandwich on top of that," Yusuke stated as he bit into a turkey sandwich that he had built.

Hiei snorted and smiled at his friend. "Such an odd allergy to have," he teased, Yusuke shrugging in return.

"I didn't like onions to begin with so when the damn allergy popped up when I was 10 it wasn't a hardship for me," Yusuke hummed, shrugging one shoulder as he finished off the sandwich and started on a second, building it with some ham and pickles. "Every one of the recipes that we have here have removed the onions and onion type things so I don't have to worry if I have guests."

"It's a good thing it's just eating and not contact," Hiei drawled, Yusuke nodding and biting his sandwich in half.

"You're telling me," Yusuke snorted as he made a few more sandwiches, Hiei copying him as they fell into an easy silence. A servant came out only twice, once to refresh their drinks and again to place a large bowl of chips with some dip down for them. They ate and sat around for a good half hour afterwards so as to make sure that they wouldn't get sick during their sparring.

"Alright, come along, detective. I wish to toss you around your training room once more," Hiei snorted as he stood up, brushing off his pants with a smug smile.

Yusuke snorted in return and stood with him, pulling his hair free of the bun and tightly braiding it. "Bring it on, midget," he teased, leading the way towards the training room that was on the back end of the castle.

"Midget? I'll show you a midget," Hiei growled, eyes vibrant and teasing. His words held a double meaning that Yusuke completely missed even as Hiei's mind provided him with just how he would show the younger man a midget.

Smirking, he stood across from the younger man, both falling into their chosen stances before Yusuke threw the first punch, a lazy one, as if he was just playing. In a way, he was. Hiei threw his own punch, an equally lazy one that was easily batted aside. They were soon trading punches and kicks, each faster than the last, skidding and running around the room as they sparred.

Yusuke would land a punch before getting kicked while Hiei would often flip the younger youkai around and watch him land light on his feet, not the least bit slowed down by the fact that he had just been tossed by someone who was at least an inch shorter than him. He was more then used to it by then.

As they came to a draw, both men bruised and somewhat bloodied, Yusuke skidded to a stop some feet from Hiei, falling to land on his ass and huffing with a smile on his lips. Hiei chuckled and picked up his cloak from where he had tossed it aside earlier during the fight, having learned that Yusuke had discovered a few new tricks to fight with.

"Come on, detective. We both need a shower and a change of clothes," Hiei snorted, tossing his cloak over his shoulder as Yusuke groaned from his place.

"Yeah, alright," he huffed, hauling himself up and off of the ground, leading the way to their rooms. Once they had showered and changed, Hiei into another copy of his clothes, Yusuke into a pair of loose pants and shirt, they came back together in the library, sitting in a far back corner with several large pillows that made a rather nice nest for them.

"Has the fox tried to contact you while I was gone?" Hiei asked as he settled into his personal pillow. He hated smelling others on the pillows that he sat on, same with his chairs and Yusuke respected that, always having a pillow, and chairs just for him in each of the rooms. He rather liked that and felt smug that not even the fox could get such special treatment.

Yusuke shook his head with a tight look on his face. "Twice, via letter. Apparently he's coming with Yomi to talk peace treaties with me for some of my outer land areas that he wants to farm since it's not really being used. Part of the food would go to some of the smaller villages in that area, mostly warriors instead of farmers. They can raise meat creatures and the such but not plants outside of rice," he said. Hiei scowled.

"Did he say anything else outside of that?" he asked, claws scrapping against the floor under him lightly as Yusuke gazed at him, eyebrow raised.

"He wants to talk with me when we have time between discussions. I can't very well just tell him to fuck off without insulting Yomi though I don't think our dear Lord knows what his precious fox did and how much of a bastard he can be, despite their history together," Yusuke hummed, rubbing at the back of his neck, his braid twitching with the movement.

"So you're just going to deal with him and move on finally?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow at the small smile on Yusuke's face.

"I've already moved on," he stated, reaching out to pluck the sake bottle out from where he kept such things hidden. Pulling out two sake cups, Yusuke opened the bottle before handing over one of the cups to his friend.

"How so?" Hiei asked, tilting his head with a long look at Yusuke as he poured some of the sake into the two cups.

"I figured, while you were seeing Kuwabara, that if he didn't want to be with me and help me deal with all of my hang ups and fuck ups and all that good shit that came with a relationship that comes with me, than I don't need to mourn the fact that he's a bastard," Yusuke stated, shrugging as he sipped at his sake. Hiei hummed and drained the cup before holding it out to the other.

"So you moved on while I was gone. That's good. It was annoying that you were moping," he snickered, getting a moan from the younger youkai as he poured some more.

"Oh, fuck you, man," Yusuke huffed, rolling his eyes as he settled back onto his pillow, smirking at him. "Anyways! I moved on and if he wants to try something I can just show him how cold a street rat can get. If he thinks he's cold, he's like an ice cube in the sun compared to someone like me," he purred, eyes flaring.

Hiei chuckled and he saluted his friend with his glass as he frantically quelled the desire that rose within him at the sight of flashing eyes and the sound of the rolling purr. "Good luck. I want to be a fly on that wall when you tell him off," he stated, making Yusuke roll his eyes.

"Man, only you would want to be on the wall for that fight," Yusuke snorted. "Why don't you just watch from a safe distance. You have the hearing for it after all," he teased, offering Hiei some more sake, pouring more for the both of them. "As it is, I have time to prepare myself to deal with the ass. They won't be here for another week or two, just got to wait for it," he continued, shrugging with a smile.

"Good luck, Yusuke," Hiei drawled, the two tapping their glasses together before settling back in to enjoy their time together. Their conversation ranged from past relationships that had happened, Yusuke admitting to his first relationship that had ended in disaster so long ago while Hiei talked about the few in his life time that he had that was worth mentioning.

They also talked about their pasts, Hiei learned about how it had been to grow up for Yusuke to rely upon himself and no one else, despite Kuwabara's and Shizune's offers of help. He went to bed that night with much to think about and very little time to really think about it.

Title: Little Tastes of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke

Part: 4

Word count: 1,630

AN: Please remember that I am mourning my brother and will be behind on occasion for this month. Thank you.

Hiei stared at Kurama as the fox strolled over to him, looking bored with something or another, a rather common look on his face. The fire demon was lounging back on his pillow in the library once more as Yusuke spoke with Yomi some more about the crop exchange. The fox looked as elegant as ever, red hair pulled back into a ponytail and clothes a variant of his usual fighting outfit.

Hiei played with his personal sake cup. "Kurama, a surprise to see you here in the library. Usually you tend to stay far, far away from Yusuke's library, almost as if it insults your very being. Probably because of the manga on the shelves," he purred, smirking at the flash of gold in green eyes. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I just came to see if the rumors I've been hearing floating around were true or not," Kurama hummed as he sat down in a chair, legs crossing. He noted that Hiei didn't offer him any of the good sake he had next to him, wondering what the change in his friend was.

"Oh?" Hiei murmured, sipping at his sake with a smile. "And what rumors would those be?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know what the other man was talking about. He knew that Yusuke's men were talking about how he was courting the young lord and how clueless Yusuke truly was.

It was cute to the fire demon though.

Kurama just smiled sweetly and flicked a wrist at him. "I've heard several such rumors that you are courting the young Toushin," he said, his eyes taking in the way Hiei smirked ever so slightly. "You are, aren't you?" he asked, surprised at that bit of information flashing across his face.

"I am." Hiei placed his sake cup aside and ran his claws through his hair before he once more relaxed. He laughed lowly at the wide eyed look on Kurama's face as he assimilated the new information. "Not that he really knows it. Or if he does know it, he's quite good at hiding his thoughts and what he knows or doesn't know."

"I see," Kurama rumbled, rubbing at his bottom lip, eyes dark as he stared at the shorter demon. He had known that Hiei had a thing for Yusuke, had had it since the young lord had trusted him to not let them be crushed to death in the castle. It had grown into something more, something like love, though hardly the paltry emotion that humans called love. "Do you know about his history?" he finally asked, resting his jaw onto one hand.

"Oh yes, I know all about his mother, his father and what he did to survive his life," Hiei said, voice cold. "He told me everything and I let him without judging him one tiny bit," he went quiet, playing with his sake cup. "Unlike you."

Kurama reared back, his eyes narrowing at the shorter demon. "And what would you know about what I did and did not do?" he asked in a tightly controlled snarl.

"I know what you did and did not do because Yusuke told me and his men were all too happy to tell me even more," Hiei stated.

"You were always willing to listen to others when it came to what you wish to believe," Kurama sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. "Yusuke is a little boy who can't grow up, Hiei, no matter how mature he acts. You are wasting your time with him," he continued.

Hiei burst into laughter, surprising Kurama even more. "Kurama, he hasn't been a kid since he started working for a small time hustler when he was eight so he could get some food to eat and some cash to wash his clothes," he snorted as he stopped laughing. "Did you never give him the chance to tell you just what he had to do to live?" he sneered. "No, wait, I know. You pretended to listen and then you fucked him, using your knowledge of his body to distract him from the fact that you didn't listen."

"Hiei," Kurama growled, hating the way the other was dragging everything he had done through the mud with an uncanny ease.

"Shove it, fox. I have a patrol shift around the grounds," Hiei snorted as he stood. He swept out of the library, pulling on his cloak and sliding his katana into his belts. He left the red headed fox to think about just how much head fucked up in regards to Yusuke.

Kurama sat back in his seat and gazed out of the window, a black blur that he knew to be Hiei soon streaking across the grounds. He watched the black and white streak as he thought about his relationship with Yusuke, going over what they had done, blinking in surprise at how little they had been in bed together.

Usually when he was with someone, he tended to take them as often as he could get it up before he got tired of them and moved onto the next lover or one night stand. He was rather surprised that he had stayed with Yusuke for so long, had been surprised when he had broken it off, great sex notwithstanding. Yusuke had been a virgin for the most part, showing some talent with his mouth that he had kept silent about, but had learned all about the sexual aspects of life quite fast. The rest of the relationship had bored him though...

Sighing, Kurama stood and went in search of Yusuke, wondering if the Toushin would want a tumble in bed for old times' sake. He felt the gently rolling power in the kitchen and followed after it with a lazy smirk. Walking into the rather nice kitchen, the fox stopped to watch as Yusuke easily formed meat dumplings, placing them into steam baskets.

He wondered if his talk with Hiei and the following thinking had taken so long as to leave Yusuke time to create the dough and filling.

"If you're looking for Yomi-san, I believe that he's headed for his bedroom to relax before dinner time," Yusuke said, his voice cool and not stopping with his easy movements. "If you want Hiei, he's out on a quick patrol around the grounds. As for me, well I see no reason as to why you would want to speak to me seeing as how things ended between us."

"Oh, come now, Yusuke, things can't be that bad between us," Kurama said, brushing off that possibility. Yusuke just gave him a dark look as he placed the last dumpling into the steam basket.

"Kurama, you are either even more egotistical than what I have originally thought or you truly believe that," Yusuke stated as he piled the baskets together and placed them into the steamer. "Let me say this and if you dare to interrupt me, I will be tying you up and gagging you. Do you understand me?"

Kurama frowned as he eyed Yusuke, noticing that he did not look like he was a child playing grown up. "Very well."

"Now that I've actually had some time to really think about our relationship compared to our friendship, not to mention the time to listen to others observations, I can see now that despite how close we were as friends, and despite how much you have changed, you are still a cold hearted bastard to those who you are dating," Yusuke stated, his tone almost as if he was talking about the weather. All he was doing was stating the facts though, and Kurama could tell that he meant each word that came out of his mouth. "We rarely talked about personal pasts and the times that I did, it seemed as if you weren't listening or even trying to find out who I was under the mask. You never really tried to find out how I got so well at hiding who I was, why I was never once caught for anything worse than some thieving of food or how I was able to live without any real financial help. Not once did you wish to know about what shaped me into me," he continued, washing his hands and cleaning up his miss.

The entire time he spoke, Yusuke's tone never once changed, always staying the same. It sent chills up and down Kurama's spine, finally seeing just how much he had underestimated the younger man.

"As for our so called relationship, it was more about sex on your side than any real feelings. Which did hurt and still hurts, knowing that I gave my all to what we had and you barely tried," Yusuke stated, his voice finally taking on a sad tinge. "I had promised myself that I would never fall into a relationship that would end up hurting me in such a way after watching my mother go through them herself, one after another. But I did and for a man I once considered a good friend."

With those words, Yusuke left, braid swaying behind him as Kurama watched him with wide green eyes. Once the young lord was gone and out of earshot, Hiei snorted from behind the fox, making him whip around and narrow his eyes at him.

"Yes, I heard every word, and yes, I agree with him and what he has to say," Hiei drawled, crossing his arms. "Like I told you, fox, you fucked up big time. But that just means I have to work a little harder to get him to agree to being my mate." He smirked before leaving the kitchen, leaving Kurama alone in the room.

The fox had much to think about.


	5. Little Tastes of Delight 5

Title: Little Tastes of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke

Part: 5

Word count: 1,485

AN: Ahhh, Part 5. Two more parts after this and then we'll move onto the next selection of stories. For now, enjoy what I have to offer here. :D

I'm late with this, I know but I was just so blah yesterday. I actually hit my bed before like…8. Ridiculous. But still needed. Anyways, enjoy. Review. Whatever. Happy Turkey Day.

* * *

"Yusuke, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here after such a short time," Raizen greeted. Yusuke smiled at the white haired spirit that was perched on his headstone, looking rather bored.

"I would have thought that you would be off somewhere, freaking out one of the guys," Yusuke chuckled as he sat on the bench that had been set up. Crossing his legs, he put the bottle of sake down before him as his ancestor smirked at him.

"Sake? Something new for you," Raizen drawled as he watched his heir fiddled around with the bottle and finally open it.

"It's a tribute actually," Yusuke said, smiling at the other Toushin spirit. "It came in with some jewels and scholarly stuff. I figured that I could share some with you," he continued, pouring a bit onto the specialized spot that had been laid onto the stone of Raizen's mausoleum. A cup filled with the spilt sake appeared next to the spirit, making him smirk.

"Thank you," Raizen chuckled as he picked up the cup and saluted his fellow Toushin. "What has got you so thoughtful?" he asked as Yusuke poured his own drink with a shrug.

Yusuke hummed lowly as he sipped at the sake. "It's this thing with Kurama and Hiei really," he finally admitted, shrugging one shoulder. "I actually broke down and told Kurama what I saw and thought of him."

"How did you feel afterwards?" Raizen asked, watching Yusuke enjoy the sake instead of just slugging it back as he would have done so at one time. Yusuke had grown up quite a bit ever since he had come to the Makai when he was just about to turn 16 years of age. And it was not just the physical sense but it was also the mental and emotional.

"Felt like healing," Yusuke finally said, playing with his cup, blushing lightly before he shrugged his shoulder once more. "It felt good to finally tell it to him, to get it off of my chest and to be done with it once and for all," he continued, smile dancing over his lips as he looked up at his ancestor.

Raizen saluted him once more with a smile on his own lips. "I'm glad, child," he chuckled, sitting back against the wall behind his gravestone. "Tell me about this Hiei that you so often spend time with now."

Yusuke just smiled at him and shook his head. "You know Hiei. He came to see me every so often while you were still alive and kicking my ass around," he reminded his ancestor.

"Ah yes, the little fire demon who glared more often than not," Raizen chuckled, Yusuke rolling his eyes and snorting at the older demons words.

"Yeah, him. And he's still pissed you called him a rat," Yusuke told him, pouring a bit more of the sake onto the spot before he laid out on the bench.

Raizen snorted at his child's words. "He is a rat. I know you have a past together and that he's Mukuro's heir, but he's still a rat."

"Actually, he's not," Yusuke drawled, wiggling a foot as he smirked at his ancestor. Raizen cocked an eyebrow at him. "His mother was high up in the council of the Ice Maidens and his father was a high class warrior," he stated. "Which means that he's of high class blood despite having been raised by bandits."

"I see," Raizen rumbled, slinging back his cut of sake. "Well, I suppose he's not a rat after all," he admitted, Yusuke just smiling at him as he shook his head.

"Only you, Raizen, only you," he hummed, gazing at the sky and letting his mind wander where it wanted to.

Since he had officially and completely broken things off with Keiko, Yusuke had taken to spending most of his time the Makai, figuring out who he was and what he wanted in life. He had more control over his abilities and power, and they were still growing surprisingly. His relationship with Kurama, as much as it had hurt, had been rather eye opening for him to. Yusuke had learned that he wanted a lover who gave just as much as they got in all aspects of the relationship, something that in hindsight, he hadn't gotten from Kurama no matter how he looked at their relationship.

"You're thinking hard thoughts, brat." Raizen's voice cut through Yusuke's thoughts, pulling him from them. He tipped his head back and looked at the older demon with some curiosity in his eyes. "You get a blank look on your face every time you think heavy thoughts," the elder of the two stated.

"Oh." Yusuke went back to gazing up at the darkly blue sky, lips pulling into a thoughtful line. "I was thinking about how life has been going on for me for the last few years."

"I see," Raizen mused, watching Yusuke's lips quirk upwards. "Want to tell me what's on your mind now?"

"Do you truly care about what is on my mind or is it just overwhelming curiosity?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Raizen smiled lightly and said, "I'm dead. I have time to think about what I really care about and what is truly important to me."

"Well, it seems as if death was a good thing for you," Yusuke replied. "But I was thinking on how things have changed so much for me since Keiko and I ended things for good between us. I practically live here now and probably only keep my human life up to date so I can do any missions that need to be done by Koenma."

"What about your mother?" Raizen asked. He knew that Atsuko was a sore point with his heir but he had to hear the answer that was sure to come from him.

Yusuke reached into one of his pockets and extracted a pack of cigarettes. Sticking one of the sticks into the corner of his mouth, he lit it as he set the pack onto his stomach. "I don't really talk with her now days actually," he admitted around the cigarette. "I call her every so often and see her when I'm bugging Koenma for something or another, but I don't actually talk with her or spend any time with her. I just...I can't do it now."

"I suppose your past with her prevents either of you from having a real relationship, even now with her dead, huh?" Raizen sighed, gazing at his child with sad, dark eyes. "Her drug use is just the tip of it all for you isn't it?" he asked.

Yusuke hummed in thought and flipped over onto his stomach, resting his chin onto his hands. "Yeah. There's also the guys in and out of her bedroom. It was almost as if it was a revolving door that she didn't want to stop. I'm just glad that she used condoms every time, otherwise who knows what she would have been stuck with. She tended to stick with one drug, which was better than all of them or something. Thought it's also with alcohol of all things."

Raizen grunted and shook his head. "I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't follow in her footsteps."

"I came real close actually. But I didn't. I just started to smoke and fight as a way to cope," he said before pulling the last drug off of his current cigarette and snuffing it. "I learned the in's and out's of the streets, made allies and did runs for things."

"What a childhood for you to live," Raizen grumbled. Yusuke just shrugged with a slight smile on his lips, pouring the last of the sake into their dishes.

"Yeah, but I grew up pretty well without her there all that much for me," Yusuke hummed as he finished his sake and stood up. "For now though, I'm going to my room, take a very hot bath and just forget about the world for a little bit," he said, gathering his cigarettes and lighter before nodding to his ancestor and leaving them man to sit there and think in piece.

Raizen sipped at the last of the sake, watching as his heir walked to the main part of the castle, his mind rolling over what he had talked about with Yusuke. He tilted his head to the side, eyes finding the black shape that was sitting on the roof of his memorial shrine.

"You gonna hurt him?" he finally asked, Hiei dropping down onto the ground next to his gravestone.

"I would not hurt my mate," was the reply that he got before the fire demon flitted off to his own rooms to rest for the next day's work.

"Good luck, Hiei. The boy is as stubborn as my chosen has always been," Raizen chuckled, finishing his sake and disappearing once more.


	6. Little Tastes of Delight 6

Title: Little Tastes of Delight

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Past Kurama/Yusuke, Hiei/Yusuke

Part: 6

Word count: 1,267

AN: Almost done. Then I most onto a Naruto story.

* * *

They were alone, finally. Yomi and Yusuke had signed the trade treaty and would come back together in six months time to talk about how it was working out for them. So now Yusuke and Hiei were alone, really alone, with each other, unwinding from all of the talks and plans.

They had grabbed snacks, drinks and a very large blanket before heading towards Yusuke's personal garden, spreading out the blanket to lounge back on it. Hiei was playing with a slice of apple, dipping it a bit into his sake before biting off a piece with a hum. Yusuke though was laying on his stomach, arms stretched out above his head as he hummed random little tunes.

The fire demon chuckled and reached out to slide his fingers through the soft black hair, getting something of a mewl of pleasure. "Enjoying yourself?" Hiei asked with a smile. Brown eyes slowly opened as they turned to him.

"Yeah, I am," Yusuke chuckled, lips quirking upwards. He leant into the slow petting to his hair, his friend smiling in return. "There is nothing here that needs my immediate attention, all of my paperwork is caught up, and we're finally able to forget about people clamoring for our attention. If I remember correctly, you told Makuro that you plan on working for me since I treat you better."

Hiei snorted with a smirk on his face. "I'm working for you because you don't try to convince me that we need to screw to be closer. Makuro is confusing a kinship with lust and love," he stated. Yusuke reached out and stroked his fingers against the side of his thigh.

"True. I just goad you into sparring with me until we're both bloody, sweaty and on the ground, shaking from our exhaustion," Yusuke teased. Hiei smirked at the memories of a worn out Yusuke after one of their spars, leaving them both content and he with many a new fantasy. "Stop smirking. Or should I say leering," the younger male rumbled with a snort.

"I'm not leering," Hiei denied, Yusuke raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Okay, not leering much," he amended.

"That's what I thought," Yusuke chuckled, laying his head back down onto his arms. "So what are you leering about?" he asked, reaching out to prod Hiei's thigh.

"I was thinking about how you look while you're sweaty, bloody and on the ground panting," the fire demon stated with a smirk. He watched as the other demon flushed and try to bury his face into his arms.

"Man, I never blushed this much when I was with Kurama," Yusuke whined as he glared at Hiei.

"Because I know what makes you blush and tweak them without doing it too much," Hiei stated, going back to running his hands through Yusuke's hair. "Kurama tended to tweak them much too often," he continued. Yusuke hummed softly in agreement as he relaxed under the touches.

"True," he mused, crossing his legs before kicking them up to swing back and forth behind him. "I suppose that's a part of why he and I never really worked, isn't it?"

"What is?" Hiei looked down as Yusuke shifted once more.

"He never wanted to know anything important about me. Hell, Raizen listened to my drunken ramblings better, even when he was alive and wanted to take a chunk out of my ass and not in a good way," Yusuke snorted, flipping over onto his back. "But like I told you, Kurama seemed to not want to hear me out. Unfortunately, near the end there, I wasn't really into hearing or learning about him either," he admitted lowly.

Hiei hummed lowly and listened to the words that came from his friend, taking them in. Yusuke went silent once more and the fire demon continued to play with the soft black locks, smirking when he got a low purr that rumbled.

"I hear that you have formal wear that you're trying to avoid with a passion," Hiei finally said. Yusuke moaned lowly, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide as he shook his head.

"Who told you that? Huh?" he asked, peeking out from behind his fingers. Hiei just smirked. "Hakudoshi did huh?" Yusuke grunted as Hiei's smile widened. "The bastard."

"I take it that you do have them than?" Hiei purred. Yusuke sighed, drawing his hands away from his flushed face.

"Fine, yes, I have formal wear but I look like a damn Geisha in it. And not even a high priced one, but one who is lower priced," he groaned, shaking his head. Hiei smirked and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh, hell no. You are not getting me into the damn thing," Yusuke tried to deny, sitting up and turning around to look at the other with wide eyes.

"Why not? Are you that embarrassed to be seen in it by me? Afraid I'll jump you?" Hiei growled teasingly. Yusuke went bright red as he looked down much to the fire demons surprised delight. "You are, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Yusuke whined, shaking his head before sighing. "Alright, fine. Let's head upstairs to my bedroom so I don't have to worry about it getting dirty," he finally said, standing up and gathering everything up. One of his people appeared and took the items as the two demons jumped up to Yusuke's personal balcony and into his bedroom.

Hiei eyed the simply decorated room and moved to sprawl out on the couch as Yusuke grabbed a large box and disappeared back into a dressing room. Looking around, he noted that the bed was large and piled high with blankets and pillows, making a comfortable nest for the young Toushin. The rest of the room was designed to be simple and homey in colors that matched Yusuke's personality.

"I hope that you know that I really don't like you right now," Yusuke drawled as he came back out. Hiei smirked as he turned before his eyebrows shot upwards at the sight that greeted him.

The outfit that his friend was wearing indeed made Yusuke look like a Geisha, but not a low class one, only high class. The kimono was long, falling completely over his feet, brushing against the floor. His hands were mostly covered by the long sleeves; the only skin really showing was his neck and face. The color was a rich cream color as light pink Sakura blossoms wrapped up the front and up to his hip. It looked completely innocent up until Yusuke stepped forward, the front splitting and showing his legs up to his thigh.

"Damn," Hiei breathed, eyes wide as he blinked several times at the other. "Fuck." The arousal hit him hard and fast, making his length twitch in interest before he squashed it down hard, shifting in his spot.

Yusuke tilted his head to the side and blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, frowning down at his outfit. "I know it looks really slutty but it's not that bad," he protested.

"No, it's not that bad." Hiei smirked and placed a hand under his chin and slowly ran his eyes up and down the body before him slowly. "Not bad at all," he chuckled.

Yusuke blushed heavily and spun on the ball of his foot, walking back and into his dressing room to calm himself down. Hiei hadn't even tried to hide his arousal that he felt, which had made him feel…desirable for once since he had broken up with Kurama. He smiled lightly and wondered what Hiei was going to do next.


End file.
